Harry Potter: Dependence
by Dunkel-Elfe
Summary: Der 'Dependence-Trank' macht jeden abhängig. Sirius nimmt ihn und Severus erpresst ihn.


Harry Potter - Dependence

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

E-Mail: Sinia

Teil: Prolog

Pairing: Severus x Sirius

Rating: R

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Drogenmissbrauch

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Meine Fic, mein Zeitablauf!

Ich klaue auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich!

So, diese FF ist Teil eines Fanfiction-Wettbewerbs auf Animexx! Dieser wurde von mir und

Liana17 gestartet worden, um herauszufinden, wer den Titel ,Göttin des Sadismus'

tragen darf.

Dazu kommt, das ich diese FF allen widme, die gern ihre Lieblinge quälen und

schreien hören! Auch dir widme ich diese FF Liana.

Wenn ihre FF On ist, findet ihr hier den Link zu der FF.

Unser gleichnamiger Zirkel sucht auch noch Mitglieder. Wenn du also gern Sirius

oder die Charaktere aus HP generell gern quälen magst, meld dich bei uns per

ENS! Bei uns bist du an der richtigen Adresse!

An Mitglieder des Zirkels: Wenn ihr diese FF gelesen habt, bewertet sie bitte!

1 Punkt: Ganz nett

2 Punkte: War ok

3 Punkte: Einfach super, gib uns mehr davon!

DANKE! Das wärs dann.

Let's go...

Prolog

Es war stockfinster draußen. Die Nacht hatte vor Stunden ihren beruhigenden

Schleier um England geworfen. In der Ferne vernahm man das schuhuen eines Uhus

du das monotone Ticken des Weckers beherrschte die Stille im Schlafsaal der

Gryffindors.

Zusätzlich war ruhiges und beständiges Atmen zu hören.

Sirius starrte schon seit geraumer Zeit an die Decke. Wenn er seinen Kopf leicht

drehte, konnte er erkennen das Remus ruhig schlief, trotz des nahenden

Vollmondes.

Das James breit grinsend schlief und wohl einen angenehmen Traum hatte.

Und das Peter leise murmelnd sein Kuscheltier umklammerte.

Er setzte sich leicht auf und betrachtete seine Hände. Sie zitterten und es

würde wohl so schnell nicht aufhören, wenn er nichts dagegen unternahm, das

wusste er.

Er seufzte.

Nicht mal auf der Schule entkam er seinem Teufelskreis!

Er schlug die Decke beiseite, setzte sich auf und beruhigte erst mal seinen

Kreislauf. Dann erhob er sich und tappste ins Bad.

Er knipste dort das Licht an, welches ihn kurz und schmerzhaft blendete. Ein

knurren verließ seine Kehle.

Der Wasserhahn wurde aufgedreht und er klatschte sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Einige

Minuten vergingen, während Sirius sich an das Waschbecken lehnte und das Wasser

langsam von seinem Gesicht und Haaren tropfte.

Schnell begann sein Atem hastig zu werden. Sein Puls raste und nichts war mehr

von der vorherigen Ruhe zu spüren oder zu sehen.

Ohne weitere unnötige Gedanken zu verschwenden ging der Schwarzhaarige zurück in

den Schlafsaal. Kurz sah er sich noch um, um sicher zu gehen, das seine Freunde

auch wirklich noch schliefen. Neben seinem Bett kniete er sich hin, nahm seinen

Zauberstab und murmelte einen etwas komplizierteren Zauberspruch. Dann tippte er

auf eine bestimmte Diele und es ,klickte' kurz.

Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Nachttisch und nahm die Diele hoch. Zum

Vorschein kam ein kleines Loch, indem Sirius all das vor seinen Freunden

versteckte, was ihm wichtig war und diese nichts anging.

Eine Weile wühlte er, wurde fast Panisch weil er das Gesuchte nicht fand. Seine

Finger jedoch ertasteten einen glatten, langen Gegenstand. Ergriffen diesen

schnell und zogen ihn heraus.

Eine Piole mit blutrotem Inhalt kam in seine Sicht und der Gryffindor atmete

erleichtert aus.

Schnell nahm er seinen Zauberstab, versiegelte sein Versteck wieder und setzte

sich auf sein Bett. Leicht schwenkte er die Piole und sah zu, wie der Inhalt

umherwirbelte.

Er entkorkte sie und führte sie an seine Lippen. Ohne nachzudenken, da dies wie

ein Ritual war, trank er den Inhalt.

Er legte sich ins bett und die nun leere Piole glitt aus seiner Hand und fiel

auf den Boden. Leise zerbrach sie, was Sirius gar nicht mehr mitbekam.

Denn dieser lag in seinem Bett mit verschleierten Augen und einem leichten

Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ohne das er es selbst mitbekam, verklang das Zittern

seiner Hände und er schlief ein.

Es war wirklich eine art Ritual für Sirius geworden, das er täglich mehrmals

solche Piolen leer trank.

Heimlich nach dem Aufstehen, vor dem Mittagessen, nach dem Mittagsunterricht und

wenn der Tag besonders schlimm war, sogar Nachts trank er den

,Dependence-Trank'.

Dieser Trank war in seiner reinsten Form blutrot und machte stark abhängig. Er

war verboten, da selbst die Zutaten, die man benötigte um ihn zu brauen, illegal

und somit verboten sind. Doch für Sirius war es nicht schwer, ihn zu brauen und

an die Zutaten zu kommen. Dank seines Vaters.

Sirius hatte durch Zufall den Trank gefunden, ihn gebraut und dann getrunken.

Er hatte schnell gemerkt, das der Trank rasch wirkte und er sein scheiß Leben

für eine kurze Zeit vergessen konnte.

Der ,Dependence-Trank' ist der schlimmste der anhängig machenden Tränke. Denn er

ging sofort ins Blut und Gehirn.

Man sah es einem Konsumenten nicht an, das er den Trank nahm. Nur manchmal sah

man das charakteristische zittern der Hände, es war mit dem Heroin der Muggle

vergleichbar.

Die Folgen waren unterschiedlich. Von Herzversagen, bis plötzlichem Tod war

schon alles dabei. Doch meist griff der Trank das Gehirn an und zerstörte es

langsam. Sodass der Süchtige langsam und qualvoll starb.

Die abgeschwächte Form war Pink und machte nur abhängig, wenn man es über einen

längeren Zeitraum zu sich nahm.

Der Morgen kam schnell und unbarmherzig. James weckte Sirius mit einem Schwall

eiskalten Wassers. Wütend wollte der Animagus auf seinen Freund losgehen, doch

Remus hinderte ihn daran. Peter saß lachend auf seinem bett.

,Feige Ratte!' zischte Sirius in Gedanken und verschwand ins Bad. Wo er abermals

eine blutrote Piole leerte.

Entspannt und ruhig ging er mit seinen Freunden in die große Halle zum

Frühstücken. Diese wunderten sich zwar, das Sirius ausgeglichen schien, dachten

aber, das Sirius wahrscheinlich wieder eine neue Freundin hatte.

Nur Remus bemerkte, das kein Mädchen zu ihnen kam um seinen Freund anzuhimmeln.

Als der Unterricht begann, hatte Remus diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder verdrängt

und passte auf. Das Sirius neben ihm immer stiller wurde, bemerkte er nicht.

Wochen waren vergangen und Sirius leerte gerade seine letzte Piole

,Dependence-Trank'.

"Scheiße!" knurrte er und schmiss die leere Piole in eine Ecke, in der sie laut

klirrend zerbrach.

Er überlegte fieberhaft wie er an eine neue Ration des Trankes kam. Brauen

konnte er ihn, keine Frage. Doch die Zutaten dafür, die er besaß, waren

verbraucht und er müsste in die Nocturngasse, um neue zu besorgen. Doch keiner

seiner Lehrer würde ihm erlauben, mitten in der Schulzeit dorthin zu gehen.

Er überlegte und überlegte. Er bekam kein neues Ergebnis.

Denn seine Gedanken schwirrten immer dazu, das er seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor

beklauen könnte. Um an die Zutaten zu kommen. Er wusste das Professor Craven sie

besaß, hatte er sie doch bei einer seiner Strafarbeiten gesehen.

Sein Herz raste, als er vor der Tür des Tränkeraumes stand, in dem sie

unterrichtet wurden. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem ,Alohomora' lautlos und

schlüpfte in den Raum. Er sah sich kurz um und ging dann zielstrebig auf den

Zutatenschrank zu.

Leise öffnete er diesen und nahm sich die Zutaten heraus, die er unbedingt

brauchte. In seiner Eile und Hast, überhörte er das Geräusch der sich öffnenden

Tür.

Severus Snape, Lieblingsopfer der Rumtreiber, stand im Raum und sah überrascht

auf den Gryffindor. Er räusperte sich belustigt und Sirius drehte sich perplex

um. Und als er Severus sah, hätte er fast die Zutaten fallen gelassen.

Severus musterte Sirius und seine Augen blieben bei den vielen Zutaten hängen.

Er wusste sofort, wofür diese waren.

"Dependence-Trank!" wisperte er und ein grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Er kannte den Trank und seine Wirkung. Und in seinem Kopf bildete sich ein Plan,

wie er Sirius von sich Abhängig machen konnte und wie dieser dann endlich ihm

gehören würde!

Tbc?

Und, wie hat es euch gefallen?

Fragen gehen wie immer per Mail an mich

Elfy


End file.
